


Broken

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-08
Updated: 2007-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> "bitter" challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) "bitter" challenge

Éomer sowed a swath down the stone halls, civilians and soldiers alike providing a wide berth. His stride was strong and purposeful, his head bent to ward off questioning eyes.

Everything had been expected, inevitable. His eyes had been open when he took that first fateful step, no promises made that were now broken. And yet he could not bear more cries from his traitorous heart, could not withstand more evidence that Aragorn truly belonged to another, his hope lost.

Shattered, he flung himself into his chambers at Minas Tirith, and at last let the bitter tears splash his cheeks.


End file.
